1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product containing a photographic subject tracking program used to track a photographic subject from frame to frame and a photographic subject tracking device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a pattern matching method known in the related art, whereby an image is divided into a plurality of image areas and an area achieving the highest level of similarity, determined through a template matching process executed on the individual areas, is extracted as a matching area (Japanese Patent Application No. H5-81433).
However, if the method in the related art is adopted to determine through template matching a photographic subject position within an image with a background thereof containing an image similar to the template, in order to track the photographic subject position from frame to frame, a false match may occur, disabling accurate subject tracking.